Neural stimulation, such as vagus nerve stimulation, has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neural stimulation therapies include neural stimulation therapies for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure (HF), epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders and obesity, and movement disorders.
Vagus nerve stimulation can cause vibration of larynx. Thus, laryngeal activity can be used as an indication that the vagus nerve is being capture by the neural stimulation. For example, a clinician can physically touch the neck region of the patient to feel vibration of the larynx and confirm capture of the vagus nerve. However, physically touching the patient to monitor for laryngeal vibration can cause patient discomfort, particularly if longer periods of time are required to monitor for laryngeal vibration.